Braig
|Base ID = }} Braig is a Breton Reachman who is imprisoned in Cidhna Mine and a member of the Forsworn rebellion. Background Braig was imprisoned in Cidhna Mine because he was caught speaking with Madanach. He says that his daughter, Aethra, begged Jarl Hrolfdir to take her instead. The Jarl's men beheaded Aethra in front of Braig, then sent him to the mine anyway. He reveals that his daughter would be 23 years old now. Interactions No One Escapes Cidhna Mine During the course of the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," Madanach will tell the Dragonborn to speak to Braig and learn his story, as he will with the other imprisoned Forsworn. Talking to him during this will reveal Braig's past and why he was arrested, as well as why he affiliates himself with Madanach because of his daughter. Quests *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Dialogue No One Escapes Cidhna Mine :How long have you been here? "Long enough." :What are you in for? "Don't want to talk about it." (After Madanach asks the player to hear Braig's story) Madanach asked me to hear your story. "My story, huh? Everyone in Cidhna Mine has a tale. Let's hear yours first. When was the first time you felt chains around your wrists?" :It was at Helgen. I was being sent to the executioner. "So you know what it's like to have your life in someone else's hands. Why should they get to decide? Isn't judgment for the gods?" :Young. I've always been known to get into trouble. "Then you know the hard looks as judgment gets set upon you. The sneers of people who never had to face sentence." :None of your business. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I know that look in your eyes. Someone who's faced death at the hands of the law." ::"Do you have any family? Anyone waiting for you on the outside?" :::Yes, but they're far from Skyrim. :::I have friends. Only family I need. :::None that I care to talk about. ::::"I had a daughter, once. She'd be 23 this year. Married to some hot-headed silver worker or maybe on her own learning the herb trade. The Nords didn't care who was and who wasn't involved in the Forsworn Uprising. I had spoken to Madanach once, that was enough. But my little Aethra didn't want to see her papa leave her. She pleaded to the Jarl to take her instead. And after they made me watch as her head rolled off the block, they threw me in here anyway, to dig up their silver." :::::You think your story justifies the murders the Forsworn committed? "I'm not Madanach. I was never a leader of the Forsworn. The only anger I can justify is my own. But every family in the Reach has a story like mine. There are no innocent onlookers in this struggle. Just the guilty, and the dead." :::::I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. "My daughter is the one who needs your pity. I'm just a poor Forsworn whose only regret is not killing more Nords before I was locked up." Quotes *''"Don't reach for a shiv around me, or we'll both regret it."'' *''"What do you want? Have digging to do."'' *''"Glory to the Forsworn!"'' Gallery Braig Forsworn.png|Braig in Forsworn Armor Trivia *Braig will not tell his story until Madanach instructs the Dragonborn to speak with Braig. *Braig comments that, up until his imprisonment in the mines, he had only one conversation with Madanach and that was the extent of his crimes. However, upon freedom, he will utter the same line as every other Forsworn, implying that he might have been lying about his prior connections with Madanach. *When asked if his daughter's death justifies the murders committed by the Forsworn, Braig mispronounces Madanach's name, calling him "Ma'na'danach." *During the conversation with Braig, the Dragonborn will have the option to reveal some of their own past, such as if they have any family, where their family lives, whether they cared for their family or not, or if they were a troublemaker when they were young. *Braig blames the death of his daughter Aethra on "the Jarl." Cedran confirms that it was Jarl Hrolfdir who was Jarl of Markarth during the Forsworn Uprising and since neither Ulfric Stormcloak (Hoag was still Jarl of Eastmarch) nor Igmund were Jarls at this time, Hrolfdir was likely the Jarl who oversaw Aethra's execution. Appearances * de:Braig es:Braig pl:Braig ru:Брейг Category:Forsworn Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters